A Warning To Curious Ponies
by Cobrawolf Meiji
Summary: Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Starlight Glimmer take a vacation to a sea side town in The Griffin Kingdoms. It is there that they meet a old Griffon who has made the discovery of the century. Only problem is he doesn't know how to put it back. Based on the story A Warning to the Curious by the famed Ghost Story writer M.R. James.


A Warning To Curious Ponies

by Cobrawolf_Meiji

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I Do not own My Little Ponies: Friendship is Magic._

 _The small sea port of Sherry Cove, which was located in the region of East Aquila, was well known for being the best resort town in the lands of the Griffons. While it was smaller then many seaside resort towns in the rest of the world, it still drew many tourists from other lands. Tourists from Neighpon to Equestria came to get a feel for the rustic town, which was full of houses and buildings dating back to the Leonine Era of the Griffon Kingdom, more the six hundred years ago. The town was home to Eagle's Cliff Keep, a old castle from the Gregorian period, and the old Cathedral-Temple of Boreas which dated to the Simban Era._

It was here that three visitors were just arriving off a Clipper from Equestria. While it was not unusual for pony tourists to come here, it was the three that would be the gossip of the town. One was a normal Unicorn mare with a pink coat and a dark purple mane with blue streaks in it. She was using her magic to help a small dragon, who was carrying a large stack of suitcases, backpacks, etc. Most of the stuff was for the third member of the group, the one which caught the eye of all the Griffons in the area, an lavender colored Alicorn.

It was not everyday that a Equestrian Princess would visit Sherry Cove, in fact, it was over 150 years ago since Princess Celestia came to the small town and that was for peace talks that ended the last Pony-Griffon War. So seeing another princess, no other then Princess Twilight Sparkle herself, was bound to start tongues waging.

But Twilight ignored the looks and pointing as her, Spike and Starlight Glimmer sat waiting for a carriage to take them to the inn they would be staying at while visiting the town. Also she was here on personal business, coming to the town to visit someone who she knew from when she was a student of Celestia's.

"You know, Twilight," Spike said, huffing and puffing as he carried the luggage. "I don't know why you wanted to bring this many books with you when you could have pack just a few books."

"I would agree with Spike." Starlight said, her magic still keeping the stack from falling over. "Why would you need _every_ book on the subject of the Griffon Kingdom?"

"One can never be without information on a place when visiting it." Twilight answered, smiling.

"You could have gotten travel brochures." Spike mumbled, with no one even listening to him.

Soon, a large carriage pulled up to them. The thing was pulled by two goats with the driver seated on it. The carriage also had a footman, who would help with putting the luggage on to the carriage.. Twilight gave the Griffon a small pouch full of gold coins and told the driver where they were going, which was a tavern on the other side of the town named 'the Three Crowns Inn'.

The three visitors from Equestria soon got into the carriage and it started off on it's journey to the Tavern. As it passed through the town, Twilight could see the old style houses and manors that were built in the town. many of them were made of brick or granite, some even made of obsidian, which was rare in Equestria.

They soon passed by the town square, which had a large iron cast statue of King Leo X, the founder of Sherry Cove. Next to it was another statue, one made of white marble. It was the image of a proud Griffon Warrior-King, one of those that use to rule in the Warring Realms era of Griffon History. It was the statue of King Smilodon The Maned, who was named for the lion-like mane he had. He was the warrior-king of The East Aquilan Kingdom just before the end of the Warring Realms Era.

"You know, Twilight," Starlight said, "You never did tell us why we came to Sherry Town."

Twilight sat in the carriage seat, looking out the window. "To be honest," She said, "I am mainly here to visit an old teacher that I met when I was at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns."

"An old Teacher?" Starlight asked. a bit confused.

Spike, who was just as confused as Starlight was, suddenly remembered something. "Oh Yeah! I almost forgot about him!" he said. "It was that Griffon who was a professor of history, I forget his name, through."

"His name is James Rhodes," Twilight answered, "He is the top most Historian and Antiquarian in The Griffon Kingdom and also former Provost of King Eagle Collage in Crowbridge. He sent a letter asking to met me here."

Twilight pulled out a letter from her book bag that and showed it to the other two. Starlight looked at the letter and read it quietly

 _Dear Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship._ _It has been awhile since he last talked, just before I left for my appointment as Provost of King Eagle Collage and before who gone to Ponyville. I have heard that not only have you save Equestria and perhaps the world many time, but that you have become a Alicorn Princess and even have your own student now, on which I congratulate you._ _The Reason I have written to you is that I am in need of your help. I will not tell you in this letter the reason for asking for your help as I fear that this my get lost or fall into the hands of the Griffon Security Services, who are very paranoid about any letters going to Equestria, even through both our lands have been at peace for two centuries now. I ask you to meet me in Sherry Town and in a tavern named "Three Crowns Inn". While I would ask for you to come alone, I think that you can bring along two of your most trusted friends if you want. It is of the upmost importance that you meet with me as soon as you can._ _Signed: Your old History Teacher, James M. Rhodes._

It confused Starlight even more. She turned to Twilight. "Did you find out why he asked you to come here?"

"I am hoping to find out when we met him." The Purple Alicorn said, "I am kind of worried about him. He was a nice Griffon when I first met him. Celestia hired him mainly because they were good friends. I don't know why he would ask for my help instead of Celestia's?"

"Don't know, but I am sure we will find out." Spike said before mumbling "I hope the Inn has people to carry your luggage."

* * *

The Three Crowns Inn was located near a boardwalk that separated the town from the near by sandy beach. The building it self was a large one, built of red brick with a green terracotta-tiled roof. It was not a super large inn, like the ones back in Canterlot or other large Equestrian cities, but it looked like a good inn.

As the Carriage stop and the three got out. Twilight walked into the Inn and went to the front desk. She asked for a room and payed the price for it. The Clerk sent Bellhops to fetch the luggage (much to the relief of Spike) and showed the three to their room, which was numbered '13'.

The Room was large, a King's Suite as it was called in the Griffon Kingdom. It had two bathrooms and three separate bedrooms, as some groups like their privacy. The floor was carpeted with the finest carpets in the world, Abyssinian weave from Abyssinia.

As Twilight, Spike and Starlight were settling into their room, a knock came from the door.

"Spike, could you get that?" Twilight asked the baby dragon.

Spike walked over to the door and opened it. "Yes?" He asked.

Outside was a unicorn pony wearing a Maid's Uniform, a member of the Inn's cleaning staff. "Excuse me Monsieur Dragon," the pony said in a Prench accent, "But I was sent to tell Madame Twilight that a old monsieur griffon is waiting for her in the dinning hall."

"Tell him we will be right down." Twilight called out.

The Maid nodded and left.

* * *

Many Inns and Taverns in the Griffon Kingdom also doubled as Restaurants and Public Houses. The Three Crowns was one such place, as the dinning hall was large, having around 60 Tables with a buffet area on one side of the room while on another was a bar that served many types of beverages, from wines to beer to spirits to even Tea and coffee. Twilight, Spike and Starlight entered. The room was partly empty save for three ponies (Germares by the accents), two Tambelonian rams and two Griffons, one was the bar tender and the other was one that Twilight knew on sight as her old history teacher, James Rhodes.

Twilight and company soon walked over to the table where Rhodes was. The old Griffon looked up when he heard them approach. At first it seemed to Twilight for a moment that he was afraid, until he saw who it was and smiled.

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle." Rhodes said, "It has been along time since we last seen each other."

"Yes it has, Professor." Twilight said, smiling as she and her three friends sat down.

James Rhodes was a old griffon, about 63 years old. his avian feathers were grey and white while his more mammalian parts had brownish fur that was showing some grey. His green eyes sparkled with wisdom and intelligence, but also some fear and worry.

"So, what is going on?" Twilight asked, "I got a letter from you asking for your help with something. It sounded like you were afraid of something."

"you are correct on that." Rhodes said. "But the reason why I am is something you might not believe."

"Not Believe?" Starlight asked, she herself wanted to know what was going on.

"Before I tell you the reason I asked you here, I will tell you what I had been doing." He said, taking a deep breath and looking around a bit. "You see, I came here mainly to study on the local history and buy a few antiques from the local Curio shops. At least that was what I told everyone."

"You were here to do something else?" Twilight asked.

Rhodes nodded, "I was mainly here on a small Treasure hunt, mainly to find relics from our land's past and bring them into the light to protect them from other treasure hunters who have other ideas for them, mainly those treasure hunters from Griffonstone."

He then turned to Twilight. "Tell me, do you know why this inn is called 'Three Crowns'?" he asked, like a teacher to a student.

Twilight thought for a moment before she answered. "It is named for the three crowns on the coat of arms of the old Kingdom of East Aquila."

"Correct," Rhodes said. "As many can see." he pointed to a banner on a near by wall, which had the Coat of Arms of East Aquila, A shield of three golden crowns, placed two above one, on a blue background with two griffons holding it up.

"The Three Crowns on the coat of arms," He continued, "are the Three Holy Crowns of Boreas, High god of The Griffons and King of the North Winds. They are said to have been made on orders of Boreas himself. They were made to protect the kingdom of East Aquila at the very end of the Warring Realms, when all the lands of the Griffons were being attacked by invaders, such as the Pegasi, the Caribou and Centaurs. But East Aquila was to face another attacker, the Minotaur Empire under Emperor Mithridates XII. The Minotaurs raided and plundered the land, taking Griffons as slaves for the fighting arenas on Mithra, the home island of the Minotaurs

"It was then that priests from the Temple of Boreas came with word from Boreas himself. He had told the Priests to tell King Smilodon The Maned to create three golden crowns from Magically imbued gold the Priests had brought from the Temple. These crowns were to protect all of East Aquila from The Minotaurs and keep out all those that would threaten Griffon Kind. the Priests also told the King that if he did this, Boreas would make him King of all The Griffons.

"So it was that he made the Three crowns and buried them in three locations in East Aquila. When the Minotaur Fleet came near the land again, a sudden storm brewed up and destroyed the whole fleet, killing Mithridates himself and weakening the Minotaur Empire enough for it to fall to the Pegasus Generalissimo Typhoon Blast.

"As for Smilodon, He would become the first King of a United Griffon Kingdom as Boreas handed him victory over all other kingdoms in the land and united all under his banner."

"So what Happened to the Crowns?" Twilight asked.

"They were buried still after the wars had ended." Rhodes said. "They were still kept buried as to protest the Kingdom from all Invaders, even into the modern era it is said. But yet only one of the Crowns was found, only to be melted down by the ones who found it, a group of Anti-Monarchists in the Civil wars. It was they and their whole movement that would end up cursed."

"Cursed?" Spike piped up.

"Boreas himself put a curse on all three of the Crowns to keep them from being destroyed or stolen, under pain of the curse being unleashed on those that violated the Crowns resting places. the Whole Anti-Monarchist Army was wiped out by plague with in two days of destroying the crown. the Second One is under water as the land it was on was flooded by rising sea leaves and the Third one is said to be buried near here."

"So you were here to try and find the Crown?" Twilight questioned.

"Yes I was, as the Crown is now with out a Protector." Rhodes said, getting quizzical looks from the three.

"Protector?" Starlight asked, "like some guardian spirit or dragon?"

"Nope, a Family." Rhodes said, "the Altair Family, which was a old family of land owning peasants that were said to guard the Crown located here. For generations they were said to have guarded the location of the crown and killed anyone who dared to look for it. That was until the last of the line, a Griffon by the name of Elgar Altair, died."

"How did he die?" Starlight asked.

"He was arrested for killing a minor noble who was looking for treasure. poor Elgar was given the most brutal of punishments; a Short Drop and a sudden stop."

This got gasps from all three as they realized what he meant by that. Capital Punishment was banned from Equestria since it was founded. The Griffons and other races continued to use it, namely the brutal execution of hanging.

"Anyways, as I said, the Crown was without any guardian so I decided to go and look for it myself. When I was searching the area outside the town, I noticed a mound that seemed unnatural, more like the old Griffon Burial Mounds one sometimes find in the southern end of the country. It was there that I found a small cottage that had been built a long time ago. Beside it was a small family graveyard, filled with graves with the headstones all having the same family name: 'Altair'.

"It was there that I found the area the Altair family had been guarding, the very location of the crown. I will not bore you the the details of my excavation, but I can show you what I found."

Twilight had her eyes wide at the news that he had found something. "You have this thing with you?" she asked.

Rhodes nodded, "It is in my room if you want to see it."

Twilight and her companions nodded and soon all four got up to go the Rhodes' room. As they were walking up the stairs. Starlight stopped and turned her head. looking around.

"What is it?" Twilight asked, looking back to Starlight.

"I thought I saw somepony looking at us." she said. She sounded confused.

The two Ponies continued up the stairs with Spike and Rhodes.

* * *

Once they reached the room. Rhodes looked around and behind him as if he was looking for someone. After seeing nothing, he opened the door and all four entered. the room. Rhodes walked to the bed and pulled out a box from under it. Placing the box on the table, he opened at soon beckon Twilight, Spike and Starlight over.

The three walked over slowly, wondering what it was in the box. when they got close, what they saw made Twilight's jaw drop, Starlight's eye widen and Spike drool.

It was made of gold, with gems of Ruby and Sapphire placed into it. It was of plain craftsmanship and looked ancient, older then the founding of Equestria itself. All three could now say that they have seen a Holy Crown of Boreas, one of the three that were made on orders by the Griffon High God.

"I will take it out myself." Rhodes stated, "I dare not let anyone else touch it for reasons I will tell you later." and with that he picked up the Crown in his talons, turning it to show the three Equestrians.

"As you see, I have found the crown." he said, his voice full of sadness and worry. "The problem is...I don't know how to put it back."

"Put it back?" Twilight exclaimed with surprise and shock. "This is the biggest discovery in the Century. Bigger then even the discovery of Seaquestria! Why would you want to put it back!?"

"Um, Twilight." Starlight said, "Didn't he tell you about it being used to keep invaders form attacking The Griffon Kingdom and also the fact that the Crowns are Cursed?"

Twilight had almost forgotten about the fact the Crowns were magical and also protected by a curse. She cussed herself out mentally for that. It was then that she guessed why he asked her here.

"You got cursed by the Crown?" She asked.

"In a way." he said, putting the crown back in the box and closing it. "When Elgar Altair was sent to the gallows, he said his last words to the crowd that was there to watch the hanging. those words were, as I quote, 'For I may die today for protecting what is not to be taken from the ground, I shall not stop in my duty to Boreas and to all Griffon Kind for I may die, I shall continue to protect the Holy Crowns and woe to those that shall try and take it from where it was laid for they shall suffer death, as is the will of Boreas.'

"I myself thought it was nothing more then superstition, nonsense by locals. That was until I started looking at the mound for the location of the crown, I felt that I was being watched, even seeing someone standing to the side from the corner of my eye, only for the person to disappear when I turn."

This caused Starlight to gasp in shock. "You said that you seen somepony out of the corner of your eye that was gone when you turned?" She asked, realizing that what ever the thing she saw was was also what Rhodes had seen.

"Are you saying you saw it to?" the old Griffon asked.

Starlight nodded. "Just a few minutes ago, while walking up here."

"Well, It seems that he is not a figment of my mind." Rhodes said, before sighing. "Lets hope that you don't go through what I am going through after I found the Crown."

"It got worse?" Twilight asked. She may not have believed in Ghosts or other spooks, but the idea of a curse was very real to her.

"Yes, it did." Rhodes said. "After I started digging, I kept hearing a voice, which sounded like a wispier. It was almost like a command or order to stop the digging. I foolishly ignored it and soon, I found the Crown. when I took it in my talons, there was a suddenly wail, like some lost soul. It was then that things got even worse.

"When I got back into the town, I felt like I was being followed. Other Griffons would look behind me, as if someone was behind me. When I came back to the Inn, the door-griffon was holding the door after I came in, like someone was behind me, something I could not see. Then came the nightmares, the voices telling me to put it back or be destroyed. I have even woke up screaming like a chick afraid of the dark. I just want to put the crown back, but...I don't know how..."

"Perhaps we could help you." Twilight said quietly. "If putting it back in the place you found it could lift the curse, then I think that is what we can do and I will help you."

Rhodes nodded, "I think that would be for the best."

* * *

The four went out into the night, which was a clear one as Luna's Moon shown bright and full, making the near by sea look silver. Ahead of them was the large mound, just as Rhodes said. The Mound was covered with oak and ash trees, making it look like a normal tree covered hill.

As they got near the mound, Twilight could see the small cottage that was once the home of the Altair Family, next to it was the graveyard, with all the headstone baring the name 'Altair'.

To Spike, who was sitting on Starlight Glimmer's back, it was all too spooky. "Why couldn't we do this in the day time?" he asked, looking around with wide fearful eyes.

"We don't need to have the constables asking why we are digging here." Twilight said in a hushed tone.

"But why in the dark?" Spike whined, "There could be monsters in there! Like Vamponies or Bigfoot or Slender-Mare!"

"I doubt we will encounter anything of the like." Twilight said. the one thing she did not say was that they would not encounter any ghosts.

Rhodes himself was in the lead as he knew the very place where the Crown was. He was wearing a green colored coat. He was also holding a small lantern that was holding a small candle in it. The old Griffon was breathing as if he was being hunted.

Even as they walked, they felt as if someone was following them, even through no one was about in the area. Even Twilight felt as if the were being watched, even thought she saw something walking beside her out from the corner of her eye, only to see nothing when she turned.

 _It has to be my imagination._ Twilight thought to herself.

Soon they reached an area on the mound that by all looks, had been dug up recently, about a few weeks ago. Twilight could tell that this was the very sight of where the crown was founded by Rhodes.

"Lets start digging." Rhodes said and soon started digging into the ground with his talons. Twilight and the others had shovels with them and soon joined in the digging of the hole that once held the Crown and would hold it again. Already a few clouds were going in front of the Moon. (Common as the Griffons have no Pegasi comtroling the weather and they like it that way.)

Soon enough there was a large hold in the ground, more like a tunnel. Rhodes turned to Twilight. "Hand me the box." he said..

Twilight used her magic to levitate the box to Rhodes, who took it and opened it. Taking the crown out, he placed it gently into the hole and them flew out of the hole with the empty box as they soon started filling it in with dirt, once again covering up the Holy Crown of Boreas to do its work in protecting the land from Invaders. Twilight used a spell, covering the dirt with grass, making it look like it was untouched, to make sure no one else found the crown.

As they started heading back. Spike spoke up. "Um, Mr. Rhodes, I think you forgot your coat." the little Dragon said, pointing to the area they were at earlier, where they could see something like a coat laying on the ground were the hole had once been.

Rhodes stopped and held up his coat, she was in his left front leg. "It is not my Coat." he said.

The three turned back again and saw that the coat or what ever it was, had vanished.

* * *

The four had returned to the 'Three Crowns' just before Midnight. Twilight had tried to cheer her old history teacher up. The Crown was back where it belonged and so far, none had seen the shadowy figure that had followed them. It seemed to them that the curse was ended by the restoration of the crown. Yet Rhodes seemed a bit distant, as if thinking over some great problem. To Twilight, there still seemed to be a sense of dread on his face.

The Next Day was bright and sunny, perfect weather for a nice walk. Twilight had the idea that a nice walk would be good for Rhodes. Twilight took a bath then her, Spike and Starlight went up to the door of Rhodes' Room.

*Knock, Knock.* "Professor Rhodes?" Twilight said, knocking at the door. There was no answer.

"Perhaps he is downstairs?" Starlight suggested .

Twilight nodded, thinking that might be the case and all three went downstairs, where the Inn Keeper was sitting in a chair.

"If you are looking for that old gentleman, He just left for a walk." The Inn Keeper said. "Oddly enough, I thought you were with him. He said you were calling for him outside."

Twilight tilted her head. "That can't be right." She said, "We have been in our room. Where has he gone?"

"Along the Boardwalk, heading for the old Lighthouse." the Inn Keeper said, pointing in the direction Rhodes went.. As he looked outdoors, he saw something odd. "Strange, we are not expecting any fog today."

And He was right, just off the coast, a large wall of gray was heading strait for the land, a thick Sea Mist that seemed unnatural.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Spike said.

"I have to agree with Spike." Starlight said, "Something doesn't feel right."

"Same here." Twilight said with worry in her voice. Deep down, she could feel that this was Supernatural and she had a feeling that what ever it was that followed them last night was not done with Rhodes. "We got to find Professor Rhodes, Now!" and the three ran out the door to the boardwalk.

Already the sea mist was covering the town, as thick as tomato soup. Twilight could barely see in front of her. which was why she had a rope tied to her, Starlight and Spike so they wouldn't get lost. The three continued to look for any sign of the old griffon, calling out his name in hopes that he would hear them.

"Look!" Starlight exclaimed, pointing her hoof at a trail of foot prints, Griffon foot prints. Twilight could see that there were two sets. One that was following the other. the ones that were being followed were not like those of the ones following them, as they looked to be more like the prints of the bones of the front talons and back paws that were made if one used a skeleton to make them. the others were of a normal form.

Twilight guessed that the ones that were normal were those of James Rhodes, who was following the thing. She was afraid of what ever Rhodes was following would turn and what the face of the thing would look like.

As they followed the tracks, the trio started hearing voices, the sound of a crowd. The Mist was starting to lighten, starting to disappear just as suddenly as it had appeared. ahead of them was the old lighthouse, near by a crowd was near the beach, talking in shocked and hushed voices and looking at something. a Griffon Constable was busy trying to back them away from an area of the beach while another was talking to the Lighthouse Keeper.

"I have seen him with those three Equestrians yesterday evening, officer, but the guy I saw that he was following was no pony or dragon." The Lighthouse Keeper said. The constable writing it down on a note pad.

Twilight felt a deep pit in her stomach, dreading to look to the direction of the crowd. But it was Starlight who would be the one to see it, letting out a scream of utter horror while covering Spikes eyes from the sight.

The Princess turned her head, praying to Faust, She of Many races, that she would not see what she was dreading she would see. But her prayers went on answered as she was soon looking at the body of James Rhodes.

His neck had been twisted in an odd angle, his beak stuffed with rocks and a look of down right terror frozen on his faces. There was no question that he was dead.

* * *

What could they say at the Inquiry?

Twilight and her two friends had made a vow not to say anything about the Crown. They were already cleared of any suspicion as the Light House Keeper had seen the one who had killed Professor Rhodes. the murderer was wearing a black cloak or coat and a hut that hid his face. The Lighthouse Keeper had seen Rhodes approach the suspect as if he thought it was an old friend. The Fog them covered the scene up and all the Lighthouse Keeper heard was the load scream. That made him run outside to find the body of Rhodes.

The doctor who examined the body ruled that while the neck had been snapped, it was done after the poor Griffon had died. What Killed him was an heart attack. Rhodes had been scared to death and many thought it was the one who he was following that was the cause of it as Twilight said that Rhodes felt that his life was in danger from a griffon who went by the name 'Elgar Altair'.

Afterwards, the constables ruled the death as 'murder by fear caused by griffons unknown.'.

a few hours before she, Spike and Starlight were to leave back for Equestria and Ponyville, Twilight went one last time at the mound and the cottage and graveyard that had belong to the Altair Family. It was then that she saw something, a more recent looking head stone was in the grave yard with the name on it; _Elgar Altair_.

As she was turning to leave, Twilight stopped, as she felt she was suddenly being watched. Turning around, it was then that she saw it...

a figure, wearing a black cloak and a large top hat, staring at her. Her eyes widened when she saw the face of the thing...

It was the face of a Griffon's skull, with rotting flesh and red glowing eyes, looking right into hers.

Needless to say that Twilight ran as fast as she could, while the thing, the ghost of one Elgar Altair, slowly sank back into his grave to keep guarding the Holy Crown, and taking the life of any who would dare try to take it.

The End...?


End file.
